Air Force: Ruler of the Skies
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.
1. Starting

**Air Force: Ruler of the Skies**

_"Come on! Get up!"_

I was standing on my porch. My silver quills blowing in the summer air. My ears perked up to the sound of a plane flying by. I looked up at the red and orange sky and watched it fly out of sight. I crossed my arms and looked out to the mountains with my golden eyes.

_"We're in this together."_

I closed my eyes and shuck my head. My porch was made of wood with a few chairs on it. My door was white with a golden framing for the window. My ears went forward and I sighed deeply.

_"Come on, man! Don't let us down!"_

The same memories of my younger years kept returning to me. They were memories of my old job. That and my best friend. I chuckled at the thought of him.

_"Stay focused and keep your eyes on the skies."_

"Uncle, Silver?"

I turned my head slightly to be met with my nephew. He was 11 years of age and was growing very fast. He reached a little bit past my waist. I looked down at him as he looked up at the skies.

"Can you take me up again?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. He smiled at me and ran inside. He was a purple hedgehog with blue bangs. His quills went upward and downward. He came back outside with a necklace around his neck.

"Alright. I got what I need." He smiled at me. That was his father's necklace. It was a gift to the kid's mom when she was around. I took him in after what had happened.

_"Nah. I don't want my boy doing what we're doing. I don't want to recieve a letter saying I lost him."_

"What was dad's favorite plane?" he asked me randomly. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. It's been years since he's asked about his father.

"Well...that's hard to say. He loved to fly them all." I said shrugging. It was true. His old man ruled the skies when he was alive.

_"Don't look back keep your eyes on track."_

"Is there a chance I could be a flier like him, uncle Silver?"

I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and looked out to the beautiful mountain view. He looked up at me and said, "Mind telling me how you and dad met? How you guys decided on this job?"

I sighed and looked at the ground. I really didn't want to talk about this. But he was corious and of course being a kid and all. He would sooner or later ask me that.

"Well what do you want to know exactly?" I asked. We started to walk off my porch and head to the hanger out back. The hanger was where they kept the planes for use.

"Everything." He said with a wide smile. I nodded and began to gather my thoughts. Where to start was the true question. I guess starting at when it all began was best.

"Well....it was 10 years ago...." So my past story was now being told. Mine and his father's.


	2. Leaving Home

**Air Force: Ruler of the Skies**

_10 Years Ago_

"You better make us proud."

Oh great. The old man already set the pressure on me. Thanks dad. I nodded and smiled. He was a grey hedgehog with longer quills than me. His stuck outward in a weird way. He wore black gloves, orange and red boots too.

Being that I was only 22 meant a whole lot to my folks. To me it just meant I wasn't a kid anymore. Well...my 20th birthday made that part clear. Thanks to my friend, Knuckles the Echinda, I am now a part of the Air Force.

Me and folks were at the airport that was a few miles away from Station Square. Mom was a white hedgehog with long quills that reached her waist. She wore a white shirt with blue jeans. She hugged me tighter then my dad did but of course I was her only kid.

"I think it's stupid you have to live at the academy. Why can't you stay here? Besides. I bet their food is crappy."

That came from my best friend, Blaze the Cat. She was a purple feline with attitude. She smiled and hugged me. She was a bit in shock when I told her what I was planning on doing. Then again it wasn't my idea to start with. It was Knuckles'. Speaking of the red echinda.

He was waiting at the gate so he could board the metal bird that would take us to the academy. I was once again tackled by my mom with a giant hug. She just wouldn't let go. I didn't mind. I really didn't want to leave home either.

"Come on, Silver. It's time to go." I heard Knuckles call out. I sighed and grabbed my bags. My dad followed me until we reached the gate. Knuckles went through the tunnel like entryway by himself. My dad grabbed my arm and I looked back at him.

"You do understand that there really is no turning back now. Once you're in, you're in. Got that?"

I nodded and he nodded back. He gave me a quick hug which I returned. I walked through the tunnle until I went through the doors to the entrance of the plane. I sat myself in near the window where the wing of the plane was.

Knuckles sat next to me once he saw where he sat. After he placed his bags in the basket area on top of us he sat down and automatically placed on his head phones to hear his music. I looked out the window and saw the airport.

I sighed and waited until we took off. When the plane started up I really didn't notice. I was just staring back at my folks. They were inside the airport and I could see them through the window. Now I really didn't want to go. Until someone said, "I suggest sliding down the shade. It'll make it less harder if you don't see what you're leaving behind."

"Huh?" I said. I looked up and in the seat in front of me was a blue hedgehog. he had on a straight face but there was a sense of cockiness. His quills stuck outward and he had a peach muzzle.

"Don't think of it as leaving them behind." He smiled. I sighed and I didn't close the shade. The plane began to run off the runway and we were up into the air. Now there really was no turning back at this point.

"Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are?" The blue hedgehog said still not sitting straight in his grey an blue chair.

"Silver. Silver the Hedgehog and this is my buddy Knuckles. You heading to the academy?" I said as I finally closed the shade. There wasn't much to see now that we were over water.

"Yup. Of course I'm going back that is." He said while shrugging. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"I was on leave to see everyone again. That and to see my little boy. A year old already." Sonic smiled. He already had a kid? He didn't look any older than me. Oh well.

"So how is the academy? I heard it's great." I said hoping it were true.

"Hehe. Well that depends on who you know and who or what you hang with." Did he just say what?

"Uhh..What you know?" I said. Sonic laughed and turned in his seat. By that I knew I was in for a surprise.


End file.
